Agentes
by Yamamoto Misaki
Summary: há 11 anos atras, o pai de Gaara foi morto, desde então gaara busca pelos assasinos ele entra em uma universidade cujo o objetivo é treinar agentes, para acabar com uma organização criminosa, gaara conheçe ino o seu mais novo amor e mais nova companheira.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : A historia recomeça.

Há 11 anos numa grande cidade '' konoha city'', uma bomba foi explodida, por terroristas que não deixaram rastros, só se sabem que eles gostam de serem chamado de Akatsuki, um grupo de grande perigo.

Essa bomba foi explodida em um dos mais famosos hotéis de konoha, o Konoha V, aonde esse grupo procurava matar o Grande empresário Subaku no Shin, e eles conseguiram.

Desde então a busca por esses terroristas que mataram milhares de pessoas destruindo todo o hotel e o seu dono é grande, o filho mais novo de shin foi o único sobrevivente, seu nome?

Gaara, subaku no gaara, depois de descobrir a morte do pai foi para Moscou, aonde foi treinado para ser um especialista em vinganças, havia aprendido tudo sobre todos os tipos de lutas e durante 10 anos se tornou o jovem mais bem sucedido no mundo das lutas, ele procura vingança desde então, agora com 17 anos entrou na mais renomada Universidade Federal de Konoha.

E é aqui que a nossa historia começa.

Andando calmamente pela cidade de konoha, um jovem que aparentava ter seus 17 anos, tinha os cabelos vermelhos e os olhos verdes água, vestia uma blusa vermelha e calça jeans preta, e o all star preto.

Parou em frente a uma universidade famosa e leu:

:-universidade federal de konoha.

Ele tinha acabado de volta de Moscou aonde tinha sido colocado para treinar todos os tipos de lutas durante 10 anos, após a morte de seu pai, que havia sido causada por uma bomba há 11 anos atrás, sua identidade havia sido mantida em sigilo total, para que os assassinos de seu pai não irem atrás dele, ele treinava numa organização secreta que era denominada: ANBU.

Anbu, havia o convidado para treinar logo, que havia descoberto a morte do pai de gaara, ela estava atrás do mesmo grupo que gaara queria se vingar.

A universidade federal de konoha, era uma farsa, era apenas uma universidade secreta de agentes da anbu, estudarem e viverem sem preocupações.

Gaara entrou na faculdade, ele ainda não sabia que aquilo tudo era uma farsa enquanto se dirigia para a sala da ''diretora da universidade''

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Não muito longe dali um grupo de garotas estavam reunidas nos dormitórios.

Eram 5 garotas, todas muitos bonitas e talentosas agentes, eram consagradas as 3 melhores agentes novas, mais a sua líder Yamanaha ino era a melhor.

Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros, sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, e tinha lindos olhos azuis, usava naquele momento uma saia rodada preta e uma blusinha simples branca com uma caveira desenhada e um all star preto.

A segunda melhor agente e uma das melhores amigas de ino chamava-se haruno sakura, tinha cabelos curtos rosa e olhos verdes, esta estava a usar um vestido verde claro e uma sandália branca.

A terceira agente se chamava hyuuga hinata, uma tímida menina com olhos perolados e longos cabelos azuis, ela estava vestindo uma bermuda rosada e uma blusa preta com um all star preto.

Ino curtia Rock 'n' Roll, e passava horas ouvindo, tirava boas notas apesar de ser uma agente perdeu os pais muito cedo e como suas amiga iriam ser treinadas para ser membros da anbu, os pais de sakura resolveram a adotar como só tinha 4 anos quando havia perdido os pais.

Os avós de Haruno sakura e hyuuga Hinata juntos com os avos de ino, que foram mortos juntos com os seus pais, por uma organização a Akatsuki, foram um dos fundadores da anbu.

Ino foi considerada um prodígio e com apenas 12 anos de idade conseguia derrotar os mais poderosos agentes de anbu, então ela se tornou cedo membro de elite, mais como só tinha 17 anos, tinha que entrar na faculdade para que sua identidade secreta não fosse descoberta assim como os outros agentes da anbu, então criaram a '' universidade federal de konoha'' na verdade existia 2 universidade com o mesmo nome e para despistar qualquer confusão resolveram criar como o mesmo nome da original.

Ino, Sakura e Hinata eram grandes amigas, elas estavam se dirigindo para seus quartos novos, já que era seu primeiro ano na faculdade.

A faculdade não treinava somente agentes, mais também tinha um dos melhores ensinos do país.

Ino, e suas amigas entraram no quarto aonde iriam ficar um bom tempo.

Ino: meninas... Faculdade, isso vai ser divertido.

Sakura: ino, não esqueça que isso tudo é uma farsa, nós temos que nos tornar as melhores agentes, para derrotar a Akatsuki e você sabe muito bem disso.

Ino: eu sei, eles mataram a minha única família, - ficando triste por um tempo mais depois sorriu e disse: mais eu sei muito bem que você esta toda animadinha para entrar na elite da anbu e lutar ao lado do seu sasukinhuuuuuuu – disse a menina fazendo bico e jogando um travesseiro na cara de sakura- e você Hina, também esta louquinha para trabalhar com o seu narutinhu née.

Hinata olhou extremamente envergonhada para as amigas e falou.

Hinata: v...o...cês... sabem?? OO

Sakura e ino se olharam.

Sakura e ino: não imaginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, você só fica toda vermelha quando ele passa.

Sakura: ino e você, tipo você era apaixonada pelo sai o que aconteceu?

Ino: eu? Apaixonada isso nunca vai acontecer sakurinha, você sabe muito bem, o sai tentou dar uma de gostosão tentando mandar em mim e sinceramente eu não suporto homem assim.

Sakura e Hinata: nós sabemoss, para você o cara tem que te jogar na parede e dizer que te ama- dizendo isso começaram a rir.

Ino fez um bico e olhou para as duas

Ino: é tão difícil encontrar um homem assim? - e começaram a rir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

gaara não muito longe dali, entrou na sala da diretora tsunade, que o recebeu com um sorriso.

Tsunade: gaara-sama, você estar crescido, muito bem sentir sua falta como esta a Rússia? Sinto falta de bons agentes.

Gaara, ficou impressionado, como aquela mulher sabia sobre agente, numa faculdade, em que ele foi forçado por seu amigo naruto que o disse que aquilo não era uma universidade qualquer então disse.

Gaara: hufn... Uma universidade falsa, sinceramente esperava mais de uma organização secreta, de qualquer maneira estou certo não?

Tsunade sorriu e depois desmanchou o sorriso e disse.

Tsunade: eu não obrigada a concordar com você, agora se você se uma idéia melhor problema seu, você esta aqui, pois, nós anbu queremos você como agente de elite, nessa universidade são treinados os agentes para se tornar de elite, eu quero que você entre na penúltima fase para se tornar, logo um agente de elite, eu sei muito bem meu querido que há 10 anos você tem treinado, e você poder ser muito melhor que muitos daqui, mais treine mais, e ai você aceita?

Gaara: aonde fica o meu quarto? Vovó – disse ele com um sorriso no canto do lábio-

Tsunade: no 4ª alojamento seu quarto é 7D

Gaara saiu sorrindo, deixando uma tsunade um POUCO brava, logo após o garoto sair gritou.

Tsunade: Shizuneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Shinuze chega sem entender nada e ofegante fala:

Shizune: sim??

Tsunade: mande chamar kakashi, kureinai, anko, naruto e sasuke agora, esse menino que acabou de sair foi o único sobrevivente do clã Subaku, e ele precisa logo se acostumar com as coisas por aqui.

Shizune: sim senhora.

Tsunade: shizune eu sou velha?

Shizune: OO'' É CLARO QUE NÃO!!

Tsunade: então não fale mais** SENHORA**, e traga sake... AGORAAAAAA.

Shizune saiu correndo e voltou.

Shizune: senhora, ou desculpe tsunade, a senhoritas Yamanaka, Haruno e hyuuga já chegaram.

Tsunade: esse ano vai ser bem divertido.

Disse isso sorrindo.

Tsunade então falou para si mesma

Tsunade: os dois únicos sobreviventes, os dois prodígios, os dois mais poderosos, as duas pessoas que tem pavio curto , as duas pessoas que são a chave para o mistérios, a criação da Akatsuki e os dois responsáveis pela criação da anbu

Yamanaka Ino e Subaku no Gaara, preparem-se muita coisa vai acontecer com vocês.

FIM DO 1 CAPITULO

O gente espero que vocês gostemmm XD


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : Você

Capitulo 2 : Você ?

Gaara andava na universidade, muito entediado, via vários agentes correndo e se reunindo para conversar e também varias garotas olhando-o e babando ele olhou assustado e contínuo a andar, via o quando a universidade era bonita, era muito grande tinha diversos jardins, alojamentos muito bonitos e as salas de aula eram de primeira linha.

Quando estava procurando o alojamento ouviu alguém o chamando e quando virou era ninguém menos que naruto o amigo que o convidou para a universidade, já que gaara era da anbu tinha que entrar e naruto foi o encarregado de o chamar, naruto corria freneticamente, ele vestia uma blusa laranja, uma calça jeans e all star laranja, tinha cabelos loiros arrepiados e olhos azuis expressivos, parou diante de gaara ofegante e falou.

Naruto: GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gaara: naruto i.i''''

Naruto: gaara, o que você faz aqui? OO''

Gaara: ¬¬'' oh idiota, você me convidou pra vir para cá e nunca me falou que era uma faculdade falsa. – disse gaara sorrindo.

Naruto: O QUÊEE FACULDADE FALSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ??  
gaara: OO, você ñ sabia baka? – dizendo isso deu um tapinha de leve em sua própria testa.

Naruto: nãooo TT, o kakashi-sensei disse que ia me contar algo importante hoje..

Gaara: então o que era aquilo que você me disse, que tinha surpreendente nessa faculdade?

Naruto: você acredita que tem uma loja lamen O

Gaara: ¬¬'' era ISSO?

Naruto: ÉEEEEEEEEEEE O

Todo mundo estava olhando para os dois então gaara falou.

Gaara: naruto você sabe onde fica o 4ª alojamento e o quarto 7D?

Naruto: sei sim, é o meu vou eu te levar lá.

Quando naruto passou com gaara observou varias meninas babando então gritou.

Naruto: Suas anoréxicas vão comer, ficar aqui babando não dá em nada.

Gaara na atitude do amigo, deu de novo um tapa de leve em sua testa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura e hinata estavam indo direto para a sala da diretora tsunade, ino ficou tomando banho.

Sakura: Hina, a ino vai se dar mal, ela sempre se atrasa.

Hinata: sakura, você sabe que isso é típico da ino.

Flash Back

Ino, sakura e hinata estavam no quarto delas, o quarto era muito bonito, a cor dele era azul claro com roxo e as camas era todas lado a lado e para destingir a cama de cada uma era fácil, a cama de sakura tinha a colcha rosa e corações vermelhos, a de ino era azul e tinha estrelas rosas e a de hinata era roxa e tinha flores brancas, alem disso cada uma tinha seu closet e tinha 1 banheiro e uma pequena geladeira no canto.

Quando estavam conversando resolveram juntar todas as camas, quando estavam comendo alguém bateu na porta, ino foi atender e deu de cara com um agente.

Agente: Senhoritas vocês foram convocadas , para sala de tsunade-sama, daqui a 30 min.

Ino: obrigada estaremos lá

E assim fechou a porta.

Ino olhou para as amigas.

Ino: eu vou tomar um banho, eu preciso

Sakura: ino ¬¬ seus banhos demoram um ano, e você sabe que se alguém demorar a tsunade-sama vai brigar.

Ino pensou um pouco e disse.

Ino: vou tomar banho, beijinhos amo vocês

Dizendo isso entrou no banheiro

Sakura e hinata suspiraram e foram para a sala de tsunade.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Enquanto hinata e sakura estavam andando para chegar na sala da tsunade. Dois rapazes haviam acabado de entrar em seu novo alojamento.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara tinha acabado de entrar no alojamento, junto com naruto era muito bonito era do mesmo jeito dos das meninas só mudava a cor e a cama de cada um, a cor era um azul mais escuro com preto e a cama de cada era.

A de gaara era preta , a de naruto verde escura e a de sasuke azul escuro.

Naruto pegou um papel que estava na sua cama e leu.

'' _Naruto, baka_

_Aqui é o sasuke, quando você ler essa carta vá correndo para a sala da diretora, a propósito isso é uma faculdade falsa, que treina agentes da anbu, como você sabe vamos entrar na penúltima fase para nos tornamos agentes de elite por isso não demore e o mais importante leve o gaara, agora vai_

_Ass: sasuke.''_

Naruto saiu correndo e como gaara estava no banho deixou um recado dizendo para ele ir correndo para a sala da tsunade.

Na sala de tsunade, todos estavam reunidos, esperando somente Hinata, sakura e Naruto.

Enquanto isso Kakashi, Kureinai, Anko e sasuke conversam com a diretora.

Kakashi: tsunade, eles iram iniciar a penúltima fase, tem certeza que estão preparados?

Tsunade: você vai saber quando eles chegarem.

Hinata e sakura entraram na sala, sakura olhou para sasuke, mais logo desviou o olhar.

Sakura: estamos aqui a...

É interrompida por naruto que chega já gritando.

Naruto: POR QUE NINGUEM ME DISSE QUE ESSA FACULDADE ERA UMA FARSA??

Sakura da um murro em naruto que fica com cara de choro e olha pra tsunade, esta suspira e fala.

Tsunade: se eu te contasse você espalhava pra deus e o mundo, agora só faltam subaku no Gaara e Yamanaka ino, vamos esperar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino estava indo correndo em direção a diretora correndo e sem perceber esbarrou em algo quer dizer em alguém ela estava em cima de um menino e quando olhou viu, o menino mais lindo que já tinha visto, ele tinha cabelos ruivos e seus olhos estavam fechados, ela se levantou e falou.

Ino: desculpe-me, meu nome é ino, yamanaka ino... Você é novo né oi. Disse estendendo a mão para ele

Gaara a olhou e pensou: que garotinha irritante, se levantou sozinho e disse.

Gaara: não preciso da sua ajuda, e deixa de ser irritante garotinha.

Ino o olhou com raiva e falou.

Ino: chamou-me de que? ¬¬

Gaara: I.R.R.I.T.A.N.T. E, entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe? Ah me desculpe com essa sua burrice e bem capaz de você não entender o desenho ¬¬

Ino: hora seuuuuu ¬¬.

Gaara: é gaara, meu nome, - gaara se aproximou de ino e a tocou no queixo e disse- vê se não se apaixona loirinha.

Dizendo isso ino ficou vermelha e depois ficou com raiva

Gaara saiu andando a deixando falar sozinha então eles correram na mesma direção e entraram ofegantes na sala da tsunade juntos.

Tsunade suspirou e olhou para todos.

Tsunade: bem como vocês sabem, vocês foram os escolhidos para fazer a penúltima fase para se tornar um membro de elite da anbu, vocês foram divididos em grupos de 2, um homem e uma mulher e vocês iram ser liderados pela: anko, ou kurenai ou kakashi, enfim cada um de vocês tem habilidades incríveis, e cada um que eu escolhi vai se completar.

Quando eu falar o grupo e o responsável vocês vão treinar e fazer missões de caráter espião.

Primeiro Grupo: Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Susuke, anko lidere esse grupo, sakura, suas habilidades de medicas e também suas estratégias e seu modo de luta são muito bons e sasuke, seu modo de luta, estratégia e seriedade são um dos melhores, anko vai comandar vocês.

Sasuke: eu não quero trabalhar com a sakura, ela é fraca.

Sakura o olhou triste mais lembrou do que a ino havia lhe dito e o respondeu.

Sakura: na verdade eu não quero trabalhar com sasuke, na minha opinião meu me saio muito bem eu ganhei dele em todas essas fases menos em luta que ele ganhou por pouco.

Tsunade: vocês vão trabalhar juntos.

Sasuke: mais, a sakura.

Sakura: olha aqui meu filho não precisa falar comigo, agora eu não quero discutir por coisas fúteis.

Sasuke: ótimo, sakura. Dizendo isso deu um sorriso de canto da boca o que deixou sakura vermelha

Sakura saia da sala quando ino a impediu.

Ino: amiga, to gostando de ver deixando uchiha no chinelo.

Sakura: isso foi graças a você, eu amo ele mais... eu não posso deixar ele mandar em tudo e se achar o melhor, e quem é esse ai?

Ino: ele, se chama gaara é chato d+ odeio ele.

Sakura: ódio pode se transformar em amo aiouaioau, te amo amiga boa sorte.

Sakura saiu da sala pois foi pegar um papel a mando da tsunade.

Tsunade: bem, espero não ter problemas com o 2 grupo.

Ino tremia, ela queria que hinata ficasse com naruto, mais não queria ficar com gaara.

Tsunade: Hyuuga Hinata e Uzumaki naruto, vocês a comando da kureinai.

Hinata ficou muito vermelha e naruto gritando.

Naruto: ebaa, a hina-chann ebaa.

Tsunade: que bom, bem o ultimo são vocês yamanaka ino e Subaku no gaara a comando de kakashi.

Ino: eu não quero ELE NÃO TSUNADEEE ELE É CHATO D+

Tsunade: todos saiam, menos ino e gaara, agora.

Todos saíram e ficaram eles dois.

Tsunade: vocês 2 quietos vocês podem se odiar pelo o que eu já percebi , mais quero que vocês fiquem juntos agora vocês tem uma missão importante.

Ino: antes de todos? O kakashi vai com a gente?

Tsunade: não, o kakashi não vai agora prestem atenção, um dos integrantes da organização que nos queremos acabar.

Gaara e ino: Akatsuki

Tsunade: isso mesmo, vocês dois vão sair da universidade e iram atrás deles num vilarejo aqui perto, prestem atenção vocês iram ficar na casa do kakashi e espero que vocês voltem logo, agora escutem uma festa vai ser realizada no hotel '' House'' e vocês iram entrar como um casal.

Ino: UM CASALLLLLLLLL??/

Gaara: oh garotinha cala a boca e esculta.

Ino: não me mande calar a boa seu emo

Gaara: emo é a mãe, agora fica quieta patty

Tsunade: QUIETOSSSS, a missão será realizada daqui uma semana, vocês seram um CASAL,- disse isso olhando para ino- e iram pegar informações alem de um baú que fica no quarto principal o hotel.

Agora o kakashi iram lhe passar as outras informações agora vão.

FIM DO SEGUNDO CAPITULO

Nos próximos capítulos:

Ino, eu te amo volta pra mim..

Gaara, voltaaa, me desculpaa

Sakura: se você o ama deve dizer

Hinata: ele não me ama

Fim espero que vocês gostem

Respondendo as Reviews

alanaakasha21: ooii que bom que você gostouu -, espero que você goste desse capitulo -.

desconhecida, ninguém e euzinha: muito obrigada espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo

Srta. Niinha Bouvier: nossa recebi a sua review, quando antes de eu colocar esse capitulo aiuaoiua, nossa que bom que vocês gostou, espero que você continue gostando :


	3. Sentimentos

Capitulo 3: setimentos

Capitulo 3: setimentos

Depois de sair da sala de tsunade, ino foi em direção ao seu quarto, ao chegar começou a gritar.

Ino: MEU DEUS EU NÃO QUERO FINGIR QUE O GAARA É MEU MARIDO, NOIVO, NAMORADO EU SEI LÁ O QUE AQUELA PESTE VAI SER, E ELE AINDA ME CHAMOU DE PATY, AQUELE EMO DE QUINTA, ELE PENSA QUE EU NÃO SEI QUE ELE PINTA AQUELE CABELO DELE, EU VOU INFERNIZAR A VIDA DAQUELA COISA.

Quando percebeu não havia ninguém no quarto.

Ino: ótimo, os fantasmas me amam ¬¬', cadê aquelas vacas, quando a gente precisa.

Dizendo isso uma sakura, tinha acabado de sair do banho e disse:

Sakura: vaca é você ino, eu não posso tomar uma banho em paz? Só porque você e o seu marido, noivo, namorado resumindo o gaara deixa você louquinha por ele uu nossa ino pra quem disse que nunca iria se apaixonar, você estar caidinha por ele uu

Ino a olhou com raiva e disse.

Ino: eu não gosto deleeeee Ò.Ó  
sakura se aproximou de ino e a empurrou pro trás e disse.

Sakura: eu já disse que ódio se transforma em amor as vezes, ta eu sei que você não começou a gostar dele, mais mudando um pouquinho se assunto, você viu a hinata?

Ino: qual parte da '' cadê aquelas vacas, quando a gente precisa'' você não entendeu? se eu tivesse visto a hina eu tinha dito cadê aquela vaca da SAKURA, quando a gente precisa uu

Sakura: ok, eu vou me vestir, ai a gente procura a...

Sakura não conseguiu terminar pois uma hinata muito triste havia aberto a sala.

Ino a olhou.

Ino: hina-chan, o que aconteceu com você?

Hina: ino.. ele não me ama..

Sakura que estava se vestindo disse.

Saku: quem não te ama?

Hinata: o naruto, eu vi ele abraçado com a karin, e ela estava quase beijando ele.

Ino: amiga, você falou e disse ela que estava quase beijando ele você viu até o final?

Hina: não.

Ino e sakura: aposto que o laranja feliz do naruto, não beijou ela uu.

Hinata as olhou e disse.

Hina: tem certeza.

Ino: é claroooo uu, naruto é idiota mais não tanto (Y)

Sakura: agora deixa de tristeza amiga.

Hina enxugou as lagrimas e disse.

Hina: ok.

Sakura: agora mudando de assunto, ino daqui 1 semana eu e a hina-chan, vamos no shopping porque, vai ter varias promoções depois vamos para a casa de praia, sabe eu a hinata vamos ter missão essa semana toda e.

Ino gritou assutada.

Ino: VOCÊS VÃO TER MISSÕES A SEMANA TODA

Sakura se assustou e disse.

Sakura: vamos todas as equipes vão OO, até as equipes normais, ninguém vai ficar no colégio ino, nossa a tsunade explicou mais você não prestou atenção né uu

Ino: não sakurinha não, ela disse que a minha missão vai ser próxima semanaa, tah aqui oh.

Ino entregou o papel que tsunade havia dado a ela dizendo que horas e que dia iriam partir ela e gaara para a missão

Sakura e hinata olharam o papel e se assustaram bastante até que sakura disse.

Sakura: nossa ino vc vai ficar... SOZINHAA NO COLEGIO COM O GAARAAA kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Ino: ¬¬'.

Hinata: calma ino, e alem do mais sakura ela ia ficar junto com o gaara qualquer dia eles são parceiro ''''

Ino: sakura você é burra uu

Sakura: ¬¬, sim de qualquer maneira uu, eu já estou indo para a minha missão e você também né hinata?

Hinata: é sim, ino-chan nós estamos indo, boa sorte com o gaara-kun.

Hinata e sakura: TCHAUUU

Ino: tchau TT, amo vocês

Hinata e sakura abraçaram ino e disseram

Sakura e hina: também te amamos ino-chan

Dizendo isso foram embora deixando ino sem nada pra fazer então resolveu ir tomar um banho de piscina, já que quando olhou pela janela todos os agentes do colégio iam para missões, esperou 1 hora e lá estava ela vestida na frente de uma piscina enorme.

Vestia um biquíni preto e branco e com os cabelos soltos.

Ino pulou na piscina, mais achou estranho porque não havia encostado no fundo e sim em alguém, se desesperou, até que um rosto conhecido a emburrou e disse.

Gaara: tu quer me matar??, nem quando todo mundo sai desse colégio e isso é um colégio gigante, você vem pra piscina só pra me matar??, olhaa você tah meio gorda viu ¬¬.

Ino e olhou e dentro da água pulou em cima dele e falou.

Ino: METIDO, te odeioo, eu não vou te matar seu coisa, eu vim aqui pra me divertir não tenho culpa uu, se um menino igual a você vem pra cá.

Gaara: hunf, não vo ficar aqui ouvindo o seu showzinho de quinta.

Dizendo isso saio da piscina ino o olhou por um belo tempo e quase que não babava, observou gaara, com os cabelos molhados e bagunçados, com uma barriga simplesmente perfeita, com muitos músculos, ai ele a olhou e falou.

Gaara: amiguinha não precisa babar não viu!

Ino saiu da piscina e apontou o dedo no rosto do menino que pelo um breve momento admirou o pelo corpo da jovem.

Ino: METIDO.

Gaara: olha quem fala, a BALEIA.

Dizendo isso ino pulou em cima de gaara e os dois acabaram rolando no chão quando ino abriu os olhos, viu gaara a olhando fixamente em cima dela.

De repente os olhos de ino e de gaara foram fechando e suas respirações se mesclando quando iam se beijar.

Tsunade: nossa que bom uma piscina só pra mim MUAHAHAHAHAHA.

Gaara abriu os olhou e saiu de cima de ino, ino o olhou confusa e disse.

Ino: ehr... gaara.

Gaara saiu correndo olhou pra trás e disse.

Gaara: desculpee baleia, foi sem querer, não faço mais isso

Ino olhou para o chão e disse para si mesma.

Ino: é ino nenhum garoto vai gostar de você, que droga é essa que eu estou pensando, aquele é o gaara o garoto mais metido que eu já vi.

Falando isso foi para o seu quarto aonde tomou um banho quente e resolveu ligar o computador, la baixou episódios de um anime que amava e assistiu pelo resto da semana com uma tigela de brigadeiro.

Logo havia passado 1 semana e antes de suas amigas chegarem ino já estava em outra vila, acabava de chegar junto com gaara.

Os dois não haviam falado e nem se encontrado desde daquele incidente, haviam entrado na casa de kakashi e enquando gaara estava sentada assistindo tv, ino apareceu e disse.

Ino: gaara a nossa missão é super importante, por isso antes de sair tsunade me deu esse mapa com a planta do hotel e ainda um rastreador para quando chegarmos sabermos quantos inimigos iremos enfrentar.

Gaara a olhou e disse.

Gaara: como pretendemos entrar nesse maldito hotel ino?

Ino: eu tenho um plano na hora eu te conto olha, disse abrindo o mapa. ' ino apontou para a entrada e disse', aqui vão ficar 2 seguranças, quando conseguimos entrar em cada 4 metros vai ter pelo menos 1 segurança, alem de nós, outra organização que não se sabe o nome também vai tentar pegar o baú e as informações.agora presta atenção gaara quando chegarmos no penúltimo andar nós vamos nos separar e quando passar 30min você vai ao meu encontro no ultimo andar ok?

Gaara: tudo bem ino, agora, presta atenção, esses segurança sabem que nos anbu iremos chegar lá assim que entrarmos um agente disfarçado ira nos ajudar até certo ponto.

Ino: então está tudo preparado eu vou dormir até amanha, iremos começar os preparativos.

Ino começou a andar então gaara a puxou e disse.

Gaara: ainda é 6 da tarde, vamos assistir filme? Vai começar um ótimo.

Ino se supreendeu com a atitude de gaara e disse.

Ino: não, desculpe, eu preciso mesmo descançar

Gaara a olhou e disse tudo bem.

Ino havia acordado 00:00 e resolveu descer para beber um pouco de suco, quando desceu viu gaara dormindo no sofá, resolveu então pegar um cobertor e o cobriu, abriu então a geladeira e de repente sentiu uma mão gelada a tocando e quando virou era gaara.

Ino: que horror não me de um susto desse menino ¬¬.

Gaara: eu tenho um nome sabe porca,

Ino: eu também tenho um, nossa eu pensei que você estava super legal, mais você não se ajeita.

Gaara: porquinha, eu tenho tudo o quê eu quero sabe.

Ino: gaara, eu não sabia que você era um filhinho de papai que tem tudo nas mãos.

Ino não faia idéia que o pai de gaara havia sido assassinado então falou isso, mais derrepente a expressão de gaara mudou ele pegou no pulso da garota e a tacou na parede.

Ino: gaara, você esta me machucando para com issoo.

Gaara tinha mudado completamente a expressão o que deixou ino com muito medo numa tinha o visto daquele jeito.

Gaara: você não sabe nada sobre mim, garota agora faz o favor de não vir mais falar comigo e nem dá uma de eu posso tudo, porque você não me conhece, meu pai foi assassinado e eu nunca tive o amor se quer de ninguém, então não venha bancar a idiota pra cima de mim porque eu não sou qualquer um que você pode brincar assim que você quiser.

Ino então se lembrou que tsunade havia lhe contado tudo e de repente se sentiu mal então gritou.

Ino: não fale assim de mim, meus pais, meus avós foram todos mortosss.

Gaara a soltou e andou e disse.

Gaara: mais você teve uma família.

Ino então correu e o abraçou por trás e disse.

Ino: você tem uma família agora, gaara.

Ele se soltou da garota e continuou a andar, até o quarto dele, ino fez o mesmo, se sentiu mal, mais logo pensou em um plano para se desculpar então foi para a cama pois havia um longo dia amanhã pela frente.

FIM DO 3º CAPITULO

Nossa desculpem a demora, mais espero que vocês gostem do 3 capitulo XD

Respondendo as Reviews -

O

Desconhecida: XD aproveite o 3 capitulo :

Ninguém: aproveite tbm o 3 capitulo :

Hyuuga Lira: nossa que bom que você está gostandooo, espero que você goste do 3 capitulo.

Srta. Niinha Bouvier: IAUOIAUOIAUAIOUAOIA, adorei vc aiuaioua, aqui está o 3capitulo espero que você goste XD


	4. momentos estranhos OO

4cap: momentos estranhos OO

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Havia amanhecido e dois jovens não aparentavam estar nada bem, ino havia passado a noite toda em claro pois o acontecimento passado não foi nada legal, ino estava deitada na cama se perguntando o porque abraçou gaara e depois de passar a noite em claro percebeu que ele estava certo, ela havia perdido os pais mais havia ganhado uma nova família, e as pessoas que cercavam gaara era só por ganância já que ele herdaria a fortuna de seu pai.

Ino resolveu tomar um banho, e descer para comer alguma coisa.

Vestiu um vestido azul e desceu quando chegou em baixo gaara a encarava ela o olhou desviou o olhar e passou por ele.

Gaara estava pegando o suco de laranja na geladeira e ino preparando apenas sanduíches pequenos, foi quando ela virou e percebeu ele a olhando então resolveu falar. Iria se desculpa.

Ino: gaa. – então se lembrou que ele havia pedido para ela nunca mais falar com ele, ino olhou para baixo.

Gaara deu um suspiro foi até ino e a abraçou e sussurrou no ouvido de ino.

Gaara: me desculpe ok?, eu estava alterado ontem, olha vamos fazer essa missão e ficara tudo bem ok?

Gaara sentiu de repente lagrimas caindo em sua blusa e beijou a testa de ino e disse.

Gaara: olha você tem sorte de eu estar de bom humos hj viuuu.

Ino o olhou e disse.

Ino: hora seu idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

E saiu correndo atrás dele

Ele olhou para trás e disse.

Gaara: agora sim, parece a ino-baleia que eu conheço. XP

Ino: gaaraaaaa, seu idiotaaaa

Gaara:IUAIOUAOIAUOIAUIOAUOAIUAIOUAIOUOIAUOIAUOIAUAOIUA.

Ino: gaara para com isso.

Ino pulou em cima de gaara ficando em cima dele, quando de repente alguém abriu a porta.

Kakashi entra na sua casa e vê uma cena nada normal, ino em cima de gaara.

Kakashi olha pros dois, analisa e diz

Kakashi: yare yare, esses jovens de hoje em dia crescem muito rápido, me digam vocês nunca ouviram um lugar chamado motel não?

Dizendo isso ino se levantou e deu um murro na cara de kakashi ele caiu no chão e perguntou.

Kakashi: o que eu perguntei demais?

Ino: EU E O GAARA SOMOS AMIGOSSSS, eu acho o.o' SIMMM MAIS A GENTE NÃO TAVA FAZENDO NADAAAAAA.

Kakashi: então por que você estava em cima dele uú??

Ino: FOII UM ACIDENTEE OK?, EU IA DA UM MURRO NELE MAIS EU CAI EM CIMA DELE AI VC ENTROU SEU PEVERTIDOOO UÚ.

Kakashi: sei sei uu

Gaara olhou e pensou em um modo de fazer ino fica com raiva então fez um sinal positivo para kakashi e começou.

Gaara: ino minha querida.

Ino olhou pra gaara e disse confusa.

Ino: o que?'-'

Gaara suspirou e começou a brincar.

Gaara: por que você não diz a verdade pro nosso amigo kakashi que nós iríamos mesmo...

Ino não deixou gaara continuar e disse.

Ino: GAARA SEU MENTIROSO DE UMA FIGAAAA. Ò.Ó

Gaara olho pra kakashi que olhou pra gaara.

Kakashi e gaara: AOIUAIOAUIAUIOAUOAIUAOIUAIOAUOIAUOAIUA.

Ino: SEUS IDIOTAS.

Dizendo isso deu murro nos dois.

OOOOOOOOOOO30 MIN DEPOIS OOOOOOOOOO

Gaara estava sentado no sofá com kakashi do lado ambos com raiva, então gaara deixou de brincadeira e disse.

Gaara: kakashi, por que o senhor veio aqui?

Kakahi: tsunade mandou eu dá mais informações já que a missão de vocês é hoje a noite.

Ino olhou para gaara ele havia ficado serio de novo, ela não ligou muito e falou.

Ino: hum..., aconteceu algo?

Kakashi: sim ino aconteceu que o presidente desse hotel é uma farsa.

Gaara: nossa também aqui é tudo uma farsa uu.

Kakashi: o problema gaara e que pensamos que o presidente estava morto e tinha outro presidente no cargo do verdadeiro esse presidente ficou contra a organização secreta e ele pode ser de grande ajuda, mais como o verdadeiro presidente voltou, a missão de vocês agora é pegar o baú, as informações e esse velho presidente o nome dele é: kubatu ikki.

Ino: ok.

Gaara: hunf.

Kakashi foi embora ino olhou para gaara e disse.

Ino: gaara.

Gaara: hum.. o que é?

Ino: por que você tah assim?

Gaara: esse é o meu jeito de ser ino eu fiquei daquele jeito pra te ver sorrir...

Ino: pra me ver sorrir? O.O

Gaara: é ino, agora não me enche ¬¬

Ino: - ok

Gaara a olhou e disse.

Gaara: e para com essa cara de retardada ¬¬,

Ino: paro não uu é a minha cara.

Gaara: nossa a sua cara é suja de chocolate? AIUAIOAUOIAUAIUAOIUAOIAUAOIUA.

Ino olhou no espelho e lembro que depois que kakashi saiu tomou um pouco de Nescau.

Ino: Gaara porque você não disse antes? TT

Gaara: ¬¬' vô dormir não dormi a noite inteira.

Ino viu gaara indo dormir e pensou.

Ino: Gaara você também não dormiu quer dizer que você ficou pensando em ontem.

Ino foi assistir tv já que de noite a sua missão iria começar, ino assistiu tv e foi dormir, quando acordou estava na hora da missão.

Então começou a se arrumar, era um festa muito chique e não podia ir com qualquer roupa.

Ino tomou um banho relaxante, e foi preparar o cabelo.

Fez cachos de leve deixando seu cabelo um ondulado muito bonito e deixou a franja lisa, fez uma maquiagem escura para combinar com o vestido por fim vestiu o vestido que era um tomara-que-caia preto que tinha uma abertura um pouco abaixo do meio das cochas e colocou luvas pretas que iam até acima dos cotovelos por fim colocou seu sapato preto escolheu um que não tinha muito salto já que iria para uma missão. Então desceu e quando viu gaara tomou um susto.

Gaara estava lindo estava com uma blusa branca com os 3 primeiros botões abertos e com um blaiser preto por cima, uma calça preta e sapatos pretos também, ele estava com os cabelos vermelhos bagunçados. Ino não conseguia tirar os olhos de gaara e nem gaara de ino.

Até que gaara voltou a realidade e disse.

Gaara: hunf, ino vamos?

Ino: vamos sim.

Gaara e ino se dirigiram ao local da festa chegando lá gaara estendeu o braço para ino.

Ino: o quê é isso? Ta dando uma de cavalheiro é gaara?

Gaara suspirou e disse.

Gaara: não ino, mais se você não se lembra nós somos um casal uú.

Ino: hahahaha, ai é desculpa.

Ino e gaara entraram sem problemas na festa.

Se dirigiram até o salão principal, todos estavam dançando então com tanta gente eles foram jogados pro meio do salão quando chegaram lá, começou a tocar uma musica romântica gaara olhou para ino e pegou ela na cintura, ino colocou seus braços nos ombros de gaara e começaram a dançar.

Gaara: ino vai dançar até sair dessa multidão.

Ino: ok, olha vamos para o penúltimo andar.

Gaara: droga.

Ino: o que foi? Gaara?

Gaara: desculpe, ah agentes da organização por toda parte olha.

Disse apontando para os elevadores.

Ino: tenho um plano eu detraio ele e você vai pelas escadas e ele vai me deixar subir com certeza.

Gaara: tudo bem, mais se ele tocar em você eu vou.

Ino o olhou assustada e disse.

Ino: você vai? OO

Gaara: anda não ino vamos.

Ino: ok.

Fim do 4 cap.

respondendo as reviews

Srta. Niinha Bouvier: amigaaa espero que você gosteee desse tbmmm

bjuss adoro vc :

alanaakasha21: ai muito obrigadaa espero que você goste desse capitulo XD


	5. ação? yes o

Oiii genteeeee finalmente outro capitulo (, desculpem pelo atrasooo sabe o meu colegio no mês de agosto tem umas comemorações

Oiii genteeeee finalmente outro capitulo (, desculpem pelo atrasooo sabe o meu colegio no mês de agosto tem umas comemorações sabe (: e tipo tem uma coisa nele chamada : folclore. Que é tipo uma noite só de apresentações sobre o Brasil e como eu não queria ficar sem fazer nada eu to ensaiando TODOS os dias pras apresentações de dança e de teatro TT sim é dificio, a prof de dança abandonou a gente 2 semana antes de folcloreee e só uma semana pra treinar ainda bem que tem outra prof. E o doido do prof de teatro me matouu no ensaio louco dele aiuaiuaoiuaiaui, eu aqui deveria estar estudando física (, mais eu amo vcs uú então desculpem pela demora e aqui vai mais um capitulo de agente (:

Esse capitulo foi feito na aula de gramática da minha prof. VACA aiuoaiua gente ela é MUITO chata mesmo, eu até comprei uma vaquinha e coloquei o nome dela XD quando ela passa eu aperto a vaquinha que muje OO aoiuaiouaiauioau sim deixando de enrolar a fic finalmente.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ação? Yes \o/

Ino e gaara conseguiram sair com facilidade da roda de dança, ino chegou perto de gaara e falou.

Ino: gaara eu vou distrair aquele carinha ali – disse apontando para o homem que estava na frente da escada- então quando eu fizer isso você correr e sobe, agora presta atenção, quando ele descobrir eu vo ter que bater nele um pouquinhu , então me espere no penúltimo andar porque com certeza você irá enfrentar outros seguranças.

Gaara: hunf... vamos logo.

Ino: ain que horror gaarinha uú.

Dizendo isso ino se dirigia para a escada aonde se encontrava um segurança muito feio.

Ino: '' droga logo um feioso''

Gaara observava de longe e disse fechando os punhos.

Gaara: se ele tocar um dedo sequer nela, ele vai ver.

Ino e aproximou do homem e fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono e começou.

Ino: ain seu segurança eu estou tão sozinha você se acha feia? – dizendo isso levantou o vestido preto, o quê fez o segurança ficar babando e disse malicioso.

Segurança 1: que nada minha lindinha você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi .

Ino: ah serio tem certeza?

Segurança 1 : tenho sim toda.

Ino: ain, sabe eu estou tão carente...

Segurança 1 : ai oq será que eu posso fazer por você meu docinho.

Ino chegou mais perto e passou a perna nas pernas no segurança.

''pensamento de ino: que merda... eu imitando uma puta, aqui nossa o que a gente não faz pra trabalhaa que merda, depois dessa vo tomar um banho bem tomado e virar um freira ¬¬'

segurança 1 : sabe, lá em cima tem um quarto será que você aceitaria?

'' nossaa que cara tarado, e eu que pensei que era só pra dá uma volta vai é o jeito eu subo e no quarto eu acabo com esse cara uú''.

Ino: ain, eu aceito mais só se for agora.

o segurança subiu puxando ino pelo braço, gaara que estava observando percebeu que aquele homem não era um segurança qualquer, e sim o presidente disfarçado, ele com certeza estava esperando algo assim, então pera ai, ele estava subindo com ino? Merda só podia significar uma coisa, ele tinha que agir rápido, gaara saiu correndo para as escadas mais para a sua surpresa, a musica parou de tocar (n.a: omg a musicaaa aiouaioauoiau ) e todos os presentes começaram a atacar gaara.

Gaara como era muito bem treinado derrotou facilmente os presentes no salão e seguiu em frente

-- enquanto isso, em um quarto de hotel--ino caminhava atrás do segurança, mais pera ai quando entram do quarto a luz foi acesa e ela olhou bem para a cara do maldito e percebeu que aquele ñ era um segurança qualquer (n.a: ino descobriu o mundo ¬¬, ain bichinha ñ sabia de nada continuando) o homem a olhou bem de cima abaixo e entrou no banheiro, ino ficou um pouco paralisada então lembrou que tinha que encontrar gaara então, ligou o microfone minúsculo que guardava consigo e começou a falar.

Ino: gaara...

Gaara: ino, aonde você estar ino?? Me diz aquele homem é o criminoso ino.

Ino: gaara eu sei, presta atenção, vai pro ultimo andar e pega as coisas agora.

Gaara: não mesmo eu não vo te deixar nunca ouviu garota.

Ino: gaara eu sei me virar, pelo amor de deus vai atrás das coisas.

Gaara: não ino.

Ino: ele esta voltando vai agora.

Gaara: ino eu... eu

Ele não conseguiu terminar foi atacado por agentes inimigos.

Ino desligou e falou para si mesma: gaara eu vo sair dessa, me espera.

Gaara estava sendo atacado novamente mais não se livrou tão fácil os ninjas estavam em todos os lados, gaara caiu no chão e lembrou de ino e continuo a lutar agora com mais força de vontade, derrotou os ninjas e seguiu para o ultimo andar apesar de estar morrendo de medo por ino decidiu confiar na loira.

Foi correndo encontrar o ultimo andar mais quando chegou lá não tinha ninguém então desconfiou, colocou os óculos especiais que tinha e observou vários raios leizes ( n.a: eu não sei como escreve TT desculpem uú), foi calmamente passando por todos, entrou na sala pegou as informações e quando chegou no baú percebeu que estava cercado por um manto, começou a chutar e o manto se quebrou pegou o baú de repente escutou um barulho virou

Rapidamente e viu um homem se tremendo aquele era o verdadeiro presidente do hotel.

O homem falou: não me matee.

Gaara: senhor, eu vim aqui para lhe salvar vamos?

Presidente: vamos.

Gaara percebeu que havia uma janela escondida então foi até ela e achou a ficha de todos os criminosos, gaara sorriu confiante, pegou o senhor e pulou da janela.

Presidente: meu filhooo não vá nos matar.

Gaara com muita habilidade chegou ao chão e falou.

Gaara: senhor, eu vou ter que voltar, eu deixei uma amiga correndo perigo, pegue esse telefone e ligue para : 04587.

Que os agentes da anbu iram levar o senhor para casa.

Presidente: meu filho muito obrigada, espero que você consiga salvar a menina.

Gaara: obrigada. Dizendo isso saiu correndo em busca de ino.

-- no quarto--

(n.a: os fatos que eu vou colocar são desde do começo, ou seja assim que ino desligou o microfone)

ino não estava com medo, de jeito nenhum daquele homem asqueroso, só conseguia pensar se gaara estaria a salvo.

O homem saiu do banheiro calmamente e disse.

Homem: ora ora senhorita, você pensa que pode enganar qualquer um não? Eu já estava esperando você, não é yamanaka?

Ino se surpreendeu ele sabia o nome dela, ah mais também ele se ele era o chefão saberia de tudo.

Ino: que seja, senhor ¬¬.

O homem se aproximou de ino e falou calmamente pegando nos cabelos dela.

Homem: tão novinha não me surpreende que ainda seja virgem.

Ino ao escutar isso rapidamente deu um murro no homem, que a olhou com muita raiva e começou a dizer.

Homem: olha aqui garota, se você tivesse sido boazinha quem sabe eu não iria fazer nada com você.

Ino: olha aqui você sei velho feio, eu não me importo você não iria conseguir tocar um dedo sequer no meu corpo Ò.Ó.

Homem: tem certeza?

Dizendo isso numa velocidade incrível já estava atrás de ino a segurando pelos braços, ino não se rendeu, virou rapidamente e deu um chute por de trás, o homem veio com toda a velocidade pra cima de ino, que conseguiu desviar apensar de cortar um pouco o vestido da mesma que estava um pouco abaixo das cochas.

O homem pegou uma faca que estava guardada em seu bolso e apontou pra ino.

Ino começou a lutar com o homem, ambos estavam no mesmo nível até que ino conseguiu dá um chute o que fez o homem voar e sangrar um pouco.

E ele conseguiu só aranhar a perna de ino ele aproximou o sangue de ino que estava na faca e bebeu e disse.

Homem: um bom sangue, agora que eu deixei você se divertir um pouco vou mostrar a minha verdadeira força.

Ino: hahaha você que pensa que vai me derro...

Ino não conseguiu terminar de falar pois o homem estava com a faca no pescoço de ino, de repente ela conseguiu se livrar mais em um movimento rápido ele levou ino até a cama ficando em cima da mesma, ino tentava se livrar.

Homem: e ai doçura, pensei que ia perder a virgindade assim? Prometo que não vai doer.

Ino: deu um murro no homem mais foi em vão ele a bateu muito forte na cabeça fazendo ela desmaiar, então tirou o vestido de preto de ino, e olhou bem para a garota adormecida, tinha um corpo maravilhoso, então começou, quando ia tirar o sutiã ino acordou e cuspiu na cada do mesmo.

O homem tirou uma injeção e injetou em ino, a injeção não deixa ela se mover de jeito nenhum , então ele disse sorrindo.

Homem: bem minha querida vamos começar.

Ele tirou devagar o sutiã de ino e observou os seios da mesma, ino estava começando a chorar, não queria ser estrupada, mais não conseguia se mover foi quando percebeu que ele iria tocar nos seios dela gaara abriu a porta, gaara olhou o que estava acontecendo pegou uma arma paralisadora e atirou no homem, que caiu, então olhou para ino tirou o blaser e a vestiu cuidadosamente quando estava com ino nos braços o homem se levantou e disse.

Homem: não vou deixar você sair.

Gaara com o ódio que estava deixou ino no chão e começou a lutar a luta não era fácil ele sabia que poderia morrer e sabia que aquele homem não estava lutando com todas as forças quando o homem foi para cima de gaara, mais gaara foi mais esperto injetou um veneno no braço do homem.

O homem disse: vou deixar você ai garoto, dessa vez você escapa com essa vadia, mais da próxima eu te mato.

Gaara olhou para trás e pegou uma coberta e enrolou ino que ainda não podia se mexer, então começou a falar enquanto andava com ela.

Gaara: ino, sua idiota como você pode, aquele homem ele iria, ele iria te. Dizendo isso um lagrima caiu no rosto de ino, era a lagrima de gaara, quando gaara a olhou percebeu que ela havia perdido a consciência então correu para a casa de kakashi, já que não queria que nenhum membro da anbu olhasse ino daquele jeito.

Quando chegou na casa deitou ino a sua cama e a cobriu e ficou ao lado da garota segurando a mão dela, ele sabia que o veneno iria passar a qualquer momento.

Ino acordou e olhou para os lados, estava a salva quando se levantou percebeu alguém segurando a mão dela olhou para o lado e viu gaara dormindo todo machucado ino, começou a chorar só de lembrar oq tinha acontecido gaara acordou e olhou a garota chorando.

Gaara: ino...

Ino o olhou e pulou da cama e o abraçou, o abraçou tão forte e começou a chorar.

Gaara começou a pegar nos cabelos da mesma e disse.

Gaara: ino, eu cheguei a tempo, ele ñ te tocou em nada.

Ino chorava muito.

Gaara: ino. –dizendo isso olhou nos olhos da loira e disse- eu não vo permitir que ninguém mais te toque tah entendendo eu vou te proteger com a minha vida, então toda vez que você estiver em perigo eu vou desistir da missão e te salvar eu, nunca mais vou te deixar sozinha.

Ino: a cul...pa foi... minha... eu não sabia que era aquele cara gaara eu não sabia que ele ia fazer aquilo eu pensei que...

Gaara a abraçou forte e a beijou na testa

Gaara: ino eu vou te protejer com a minha vida, então NUNCA mais saia de perto de mim, está entendendo nunca mais.

Ino: por que? Por que você faz isso.

Gaara: abraçou ino e sussurou no ouvido dela- simples ino, por que eu te amo, por que eu vou dar a minha vida por você.

Ino ficou pasma e disse:

Ino: gaara eu te amo.

Dizendo isso gaara olhou para ino e ino para gaara, gaara se aproximou cada vez mais e a beijou um beijo tímido no começo mais logo, a boca de ino deu permissão para a língua de gaara encontrar a dela, um beijo que começou tímido foi ficando cada vez mais apaixonado, como se os dois precissem daquilo a muito tempo.

Depois do beijo ino olhou gaara e o abraçou e disse novamente: eu te amo.

Dizendo isso a menina desmaiou, gaara ficou assustado mais percebeu que ela estava com febre a colocou na cama e depois que ela acordou denovo, fez ela tomar remédio e tomar um banho, gaara deu uma roupa dele para era, quando ela estava na cama prestes a dormir, gaara se levantou e disse que iria dormir em outro canto para deixar ela descansar, mais quando estava na porta sentiu algo o abraçando então ino começou a chorar.

Gaara virou e a abraçou.

Ino: gaara não vai não me deixa sozinha.

Gaara a olhou e disse.

Gaara: eu nunca vo te deixar sozinha sua boba.

Ino: então fica comigo...

Gaara: deu um sorriso e disse: fico.

Ino foi dormir ainda com medo mais perdeu todo, ao perceber que gaara estava ao seu lado, dormindo ao seu lado, então percebeu que não podia esquecer o que tinha acontecido mais podia sim, viver feliz já que gaara a protegeuantes que acontecesse algo.

FIM DO CAPITULO 5

Genteeeeeeeee espero que vocês tenham gostado , vocês acham que terminou? Que nada ainda tem MUITA coisa pela frente MUITA mesmo

Espero que vocês gostem até o próximo capitulo

Respondendo as Reviews

Srta. Niinha Bouvier: amigaaa!! Espero que você goste desse capitulo viu uú continue acompanhando que vai ter muitas coisas pela frente.

Nenhum: oiiii nossa que bom que você gostou, espero que goste desse capitulo também.

Ninguém: espero que você goste desse capitulo e que bom que você gostou do anterior.

Kazekage: nossa muitoooooooooo obrigada mesmo fiquei muito feliz XD, você leu a minha outra fic né iuaioauauoiau, eu vo ver se dá pra fazer uma continuação dela, vo pensar mais espero que você continue acompanhando essa.

Bjos pra todos até a próxima (:


	6. Rato ou pano?

Agentes.

Genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, finalmente com certeza finalmente o 6 capitulo de agentes, eu fiquei tão ocupada e hj passei a aula de geografia escrevendo, tinha uma inspiração do meu lado oiasuoausiouaoisu, bem espero qe vocês gostem e me desculpem pelo atrazo.

- Rato ou Pano?

Ino acordou e imaginou de tudo tinha sido um sonho, mas sentiu um peso em sua mão, foi quando percebeu que gaara estava sentando no chão dormindo segurando a mão dela, ino deu um pequeno sorriso e lembrou que tudo aquilo não tinha sido um sonho, apesar das más lembranças sabia que gaara sempre estaria do lado dela.

A garota resolveu fazer uma recompensa a gaara, já que ele tinha feito oq fez, tomou um banho e colocou uma blusa azul um short jeans, e foi fazer um belo almoço para o rapaz, apesar de já ser 15:50, ela passou um bom tem fazendo até que uma hora depois....

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Gaara se levantou assustado pensando que o maldito que tinha tocado em ino, poderia ter voltado querendo vingança e por isso saiu correndo e parou em frente a ino totalmente roxa e tremendo.

- ino, o quê aconteceu? – perguntou com medo.

- tem um um um..... – disse ino tremendo

-um oq????? O.......O

-ummmm

- YAMANAKA INO TEM O QUÊ?

- UM RATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, tem um rato gaara ele é feiooooooo- disse a menina morrendo de medo

- um rato? UM RATO? – disse gaara com gota na cabeça – aonde dele está?

Ino apontou então para o ''rato''

Gaara fez uma feição muito estranha e ino ficou confusa.

Ino: gaara '-', o quê foi? – disse ela se protegendo atrás de gaara.

Gaara: ino..... AQUILO É UM PANO, APENAS UM PANO.

Ino olhou com cuidade e milhares de gotas se formaram.

Ino: HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhaha... eu tava te testando ^^.

Gaara a olhou com raiva.

Gaara: EU AQUI PENSANDO QUE VOCÊ, ESTAVA EM PERIGO, INO VOCÊ SABE O QUANTO EU NÃO QUERO TE PERDER? E VOCE AQUI GRITANDO POR UM RATO, QUE NEM RATO É, INO NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO E VEJA ANTES DE DA UM ESCANDALO COMO UMA CRIANÇA.

Ino: eu não uma criança....

Gaara: NÃO??? COMO NÃO OLHA OQ VOCÊ FEZ COM A COZINHA?- dizendo isso apontou pra cozinha que tava uma bagunça muito grande.

Gaara: VOCÊ NÃO PODE SE COMPORTAR COMO UMA PESSOA NORMAL, NÃO FAZ AS COISAS CERTAS... EU TENHO QUE TE PROTEGER, EU....

Ino: NÃO PRECISA GAARA, EU IA AJEITAR A DROGA DA COZINHA, EU IA FAZER TUDO E QUER SABER NÃO PRECISA ME PROTEJER NÃO PRECISA MESMO.

Gaara: ino não é isso, vc tem que saber se cuidar,

Ino: eu sei me cuidar.

Gaara: mais não parece que sabe.

Ino: tah gaara já chegaaa.

Gaara: dá próxima vez não seja tão escandalosa.

Ino: eu escandalosa?

Gaara: não ino o rato – disse gaara apontando pro pano- arrume um óculos.

Ino: quem precisa de óculos é você, quer dizer eu mesmo por achar que podia encontrar alguém especial nessa coisa como você.

Gaara: coisa como eu?

Ino: é e fique aiii, vc, o pano e as coisas que eu faço que você chama de porcaria e alias não precisa mais me proteger ta bom ?

Gaara: ino...

Ino: tchau gaaraaaaaaaa

Ino saiu andando com raiva até que sentiu alguém a abraçando por trás, ela tentou se soltar com todas as forças mais não conseguia.

Gaara: desculpe-me, eu tenho medo de te perder, eu não quero que nenhum homem a toque do jeito que aquele tocou, eu sei que exagerei me desculpe.

Ino: você é um gordo.

Gaara: gordo....

Ino virou de frente, ficando frente a frente com gaara.

Ino: o gordo que eu mais amo em toda a minha vida, eu.

Ino não pode continuar por que gaara já havia a beijado, como sempre começava um jeito tímido mais com o passar do segundos virava um beijo apaixonado.

Gaara pegou ino nos braços e começou a carregá-la.

Ino: gaara para onde você está me levando?

Gaara: hum..........

Ino: O_O como assim hum...??????

Gaara: ino que coisa pervertida, que coisa feia menina u-u

Ino: erh... eu não tava pensando NIISSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO – disse a menina vermelha.

Gaara: é claro qe não.....

Ino: EU NÃO TAVAAAAAA EU JURROOOOOO

Gaara: aoisuaiousoiauisouas, ta bom ino, depois eu vejo que concedo o seu desejo.

Ino: gaara, não era issoooo.

Gaara: okok bobinha.

Ino: então para onde você me levando?

Gaara: por que você não olha pra frente, na vez que me perguntar.

Ino: o que tem na.... – nesse momento ino olhou pra frente e viu, a coisa que seria uma das mais importantes da sua vida.

------------------------------------------------ Fim do 6 capitulo---------------------------

Capitulo pequeno, eu sei mais é só pra dar um gostinho de tudo voltando, bem como eu tenho especifica hj eu fiz essa, mais com certeza ainda nessa semana eu irei fazer a continuação por isso aguardem um pouquinhuuu, gente nem sei se o capitulo está bom, eu to desenferrujando.


	7. A delicada Flor

Capítulo 7 - A delicada flor

Capítulo dedicado ao meu lindo amigo João Pedro !!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata estava fora da escola, esperando naruto e kurenai para iniciarem a missão. kurenai chegou e a tocou de leve no ombro.

k: hinata me desculpe, mas você terá que ir sozinha como naruto na missão.

hinata que estava pálida começou a ficar vermelha e depois roxa.

k: hinata O.O'' se você quiser,eu vou junto!!!!

hinata olhou para kurenai e quando conseguiu se recuperar disse:

H: não tem problema, afinal é uma missão e eu tenho que superar o fato de ficar s....o....z...i.n..h..a. como narutoo T___T

k: aproveita e dar uns amassos nele muhahahaha

h: pode deixar sensei - disse hinata piscando e rindo

''k: que bom que você amadureceu um pouco hinata.''

k: bem boa sorte hinata !

hinata já estava cansada de esperar naruto

foi quando esse apareçeu correndo com uma bolsa enorme nas costas e ele chegou ofegante perto de hinata

h:hina-chan me desculpe eu estava comprando ramen e a karin ficou olhando babando pra mim e rebolando a bunda e ficou me alisando, mas pô hina se ela queria tanto comer ramen porque ela não compra u.u'

hinata abaixou a cabeça triste e pensou '' ótimo a karin tá dando em cima dele o tempo todo e eu aqui ain eu não sei o que fazer''

h: naruto ela estava se insinuando para você

naruto olhou confuso pra hinata

n: in? oq?

h: ah deixa pra lá , resumindo ela estava dando em cima de você...eu pensei que vocês estavam namorando já que se beijaram antes de ontem e

naruto não deixou hinata terminar de falar e com a mão levantou lentamente o rosto dela que estava abaixado e disse sorrindo.

n: hinata eu não gosto da karin e nem estava beijando ela, ela que estava tentando me beijar e quando eu te vi chorando eu sai correndo atrás de você, mas por que você estava chorando algum garoto te fez aquilo?

hinata começou a ficar vermelha

h: eu estava triste somente e você realmente não gosta dela?

naruto olhou rindo e falou

n: claro que não alguém como você hina-chan seria mais do meu tipo sabe.

hinata levantou a cabeça e olhou para naruto que estava com a mão no queixo. naruto de repente olhou para a frente e disse vamos para a missão?

h: claro vamos

dizendo isso ambos começaram a andar e andar e simmm eles estavam andandoooooooooo(n.a: sem criatividade nenhuma eu u.u)

ambos não se olhavam e ficaram quietos o tempo todo principalmente hinata que não parava de pensar em que naruto tinha dito e ficou decidida a falar que gostava dele.

a noite veio rápido e naruto e hinata iriam acampar, pois no dia seguinte o inimigo estaria passando naquela fronteira aonde eles estavam e eles teriam que matar o inimigo antes que esse passasse pela fronteira.

naruto sentou no chão e começou a olhar hinata confusa na frente dele. hinata estava linda na luz do luar ela estava com o lindos e lisos cabelos azulados voando conforme o vento o corpo dela?perfeito da visão dele, as curvas.

hinata que já estava assustada com o olhar de naruto falou.

h: naruto-kun vamos arrumar o acampamento?

Naruto olhou para a garota e começou a rir.

N: claro vamos simmm.

Eles passaram um bom tempo arrumando as coisas e quando terminaram devia ser umas 7 da noite. Com a fogueira acesa eles começaram a conversar e comer os ramens que naruto havia trazido.

Naruto comia feito um retardado, mas na visão de hinata aquilo seria a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

Hinata estava comendo o seu ramen calma até perceber o olhar de naruto fixo no dela.

N: sabe hina-chan, a gente nunca fez missão só nós dois sabe....

Hinata começou a corar lentamente.

H: erh... você tem razão.

N: mais sabe eu acho que sempre desejei fazer uma missão com você já que você sempre se mostrou uma ótima companheira. – disse o garoto sorrindo

Hinata começou a ficar muito vermelha e encabulada e naruto percebeu na hora.

Naruto se levantou e foi se aproximando de hinata e chegando mais perto dela

então passou levemente a mão na testa de hinata, logo depois encostou a testa dele na dela, enquanto isso hinata estava muito nervosa e vermelha e tambem estava confusa com a atitude de naruto.

então naruto a abraçou lentamente e susurrou em seu ouvido.

n: vamos desistir da missão,você esta com muita febre e eu não vou deixar você lutar.

hinata olhou assustada e disse

h: naruto você está preocupado comigo?

naruto a abraçou fortemente e disse.

n: eu sempre estou preocupado com você hina-channn – disse alegremente

H: eu na estou doente... eu só estou nervosa sabe...

Naruto olhou confuso e sentou ao lado dela.

N: nervosa? Com o que?

Hinata olhou para o chão levemente e disse.

H: com a sua presença.

Naruto e assustou e pensou '' como assim com a minha presença ela não gosta de mim T___T''

N: hina-chan... você não gosta de mim?

Hinata olhou assustada para o garoto.

H: eu... eu

N: eu realmente gosto de você sabe... o seu jeito encantador de ser, você sempre ao meu lado. Você é uma ótima amiga

Hinata olhou perplexa para o garoto, no começo estava gostando o fato dele a elogiar mais a palavra amiga não saia da sua mente. Então sem querer derrubou uma lagrima que caiu lentamente.

Naruto a olhou assustado.

N: porque você está chorando

Hinata não conseguia falar a única coisa que queria era fugir dali, ela amava naruto, mas só amiga ela era pra ele, só isso?

Hinata se levantou lentamente e quando estava se preparando para correr naruto a segurou pelo braço e virou e a abraçou fortemente.

Naruto começou a sussurrar no ouvido dela então.

N: Pelo o que você se incomodou hinata, as vezes eu realmente não te entendo.

Hinata deixou as lagrimas caírem aos poucos na roupa laranja de naruto.

Esse começou a acariciar a sua pele e falou devagar

N: eu realmente tenho inveja do garoto que você ama.... eu realmente sinto que queria ser ele.

Dizendo isso hinata se assustou, e tentou se soltar mais naruto não deixou.

N: eu acho que a gente só pode ser amigos né.

Neste momento ouvi-se um grito estrondoso e naruto colocou-se na frente de hinata a protegendo e disse sorrindo.

N: parece que agora temos uma missão, mais tarde eu volto a te dizer o quanto o gosto de você e o quanto eu vou quebrar a cara do garoto que você gosta.

Dizendo um homem corpulento muito mega hiper feio (n.a: sem criatividade lalalalala) parou na frente dos dois.

Sem demorar muito tempo hinata estava parada presenciando uma luta realmente incrível entre naruto e o feioso. Nenhum dos dois se dava por vencido, mas enquanto eles lutava hinata percebeu algo atras de si mais já era tarde de mais quando se sentiu presa por um homem.

Homem: hahahahaha peguei a garota feiosooo

Hinata e naruto: SERIO O NOME DELE É FEIOSO EU PENSAVA QUE ERA SÓ A APARENCIA MESMO O.O

Feioso: nessa parte também, eiii para tudo garoto u.u eu sou lindo minha mãe sempre diz u.u

Depois dessa triste conversa hinata não conseguia se soltar de jeito nenhum.

Naruto a olhou e gritou.

N: hinata-chan eu vou te salvar, eu te prometo.

H: não precisa eu enfrento ele !

Depois disso hinata conseguiu se soltar do homem e começou a lutar com ele, a luta estava equilibrada, mas hinata sabia que qualquer deslize era o seu fim, naruto que a observava de longe ficou impressionado com as habilidades da garota.

Hinata quando estava prestes a acabar com o homem observou outro homem tentando atingir naruto com algo. Ela logo percebeu que aquele ''algo'' era uma veneno (n.a.: adoroooo venenos)

Hinata rapidamente terminou com o homem 1 e quando o homem 2 lançou a flecha que estaria com o veneno ela se tacou na frente dele levando a flechada.

Naruto ficou perplexo e tudo escureceu para hinata.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Algum tempo depois.

Hinata abriu os olhos e percebeu que já era muito tarde e escuro e quando olhou para o lado percebeu que estava em uma cabana, percebeu que o veneno já não estava no seu corpo e quando tentou se levantar viu naruto muito machucado dormindo em cima de sua barriga segurando a mão dela.

H: ele cuidou de mim – disse sorrindo

Naruto percebeu o movimento da menina e abriu os olhos encontrando com os dela e a abraçou fortemente.

N: hina-chan eu realmente pensei que ia te perder, aqueles caras asqueroso, eu acabei com todos eles, mas você deveria ter deixado eu ser atingido.

Hinata não agüentava mais esconder de naruto o quanto gostava dele, então empurrou ele e olhou profundamente nos olhos dele.

H: NARUTO EU SEMPRE VOU TE PROTEGER NÃO IMPORTA O QUE ACONTEÇA.

N: quem disse isso foi eu não vale – disse rindo

Hinata olhou para baixo e depois levantou a cabeça decidida.

H: por que eu realmente gosto de você!

N: eu sei hina-chan você me acha um ótimo amigo... eu sei

Hinata o abraçou com todas as forças.

H: não por que eu te amo, eu realmente te amo naruto!!

Dizendo isso o garoto, tirou os braços que o envolviam e olhou para aqueles olhos que o enfeitiçavam, tocou de leve no rosto dela e sorriu o sorriso mais lindo e sincero que ele já tinha visto, então se aproximou da garota, ambos fecharam os olhos e ele apenas disse como uma brisa de vento.

N: você não sabe o quanto eu esperei para que esse dia chegasse

Então eles se beijaram, um beijo simples e delicado que aos poucos foi se tornando feroz e necessário como se ambos estava precisando daquilo a muito tempo.

Depois ele a colocou de novo deitada e deitou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou.

N: eu nunca vou te deixar hina-chan nunca, por que você é a minha delicada flor e eu vou cuidar sempre de você e não vou deixar que nada te aconteça.

Dizendo isso hinata se aproximou dele e deu um selinho de leve e sorriu.

H: eu sou sua naruto.

Dizendo isso ele a abraçou e a beijou no pescoço e assim eles passaram a noite juntos ( n.a: não tem sexo ainda u.u eles tão começandooo agora u.u) abraçados e se beijando.

E a única coisa que hinata podia pensar era:

'' Eu sou dele, acho que nunca vou deixar de ser, sabe quando você se apaixona e quando você realmente se sente feliz, acho que é isso que passa pela minha mente, acho que isso me estremece, eu sou feliz eu estou feliz eu estou ao lado de quem eu sempre amei e vou amar''

N: minha? Hina-chan você será somente minha e eu somente seu.

H: para sempre

Dizendo isso se beijaram como nunca haviam feito e dormiram abraçados e felizes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fim do 7 capitulooooooooo

DEDICADO AO MEU AMIGÃO JOÃO PEDRO que me ameaçou de morte se eu não fizesse o capitulo espero que vocês gostem até o próximo que eu tbm vou ser ameaçada então não vai demorar muahahahaha

De desculpem por demorar tanto T_T, ausioauiosuaias amo vocêsssss

Próximo capitulo: a flor de cerejeira

Sakura e sasuke (:


	8. A flor de cerejeira

A flor de cerejeira

Hehehehe me odeiem, me matem, MENTIRA, enfim eu tinha parado essa fanfic a MIL séculos atrás e de repente me deu uma vontade INCRÍVEL de continuar, por que eu acabei de postar uma nova fic que se chama : acordada*-*

E bemm como eu tinha meio que abandonado essa T.T me senti mal e bem eu deveria estar estudando física... por que enfimm terceiro não é molezaaaaa iausoiausua mas enfim vamos lá.

A flor de cerejeira

Minha cama nunca pareceu tão agradável, eu estava realmente cansada de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. E o pior é que eu estava sozinha, ino ainda não tinha voltado da missão com gaara e hinata eu não sei onde ela estar nem consigo me lembrar se ela está ou não numa missão.

Voltei mais cedo da minha missão, hoje fazem 2 dias... minha missão foi uma droga pra ser sincera, não deu em nada. Eu e sasuke analisamos o território e no fim NADA. Eu ignorei ele a missão toda, por mais estranho que pareça ele até tentou conversar comigo e se aproximar pela primeira vez, me sinto boba agora porque só fiz evitá-lo.

No decorrer da missão coisas estranhas aconteceram. Eu fiquei doente e com muita febre, não me lembro de quase nada, só de sasuke cuidando de mim como se ele realmente se importasse comigo. Ele me fez dormi em seus braços e me disse palavras aconchegantes e até me lembro... vagamente da frase : você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

Quando fiquei melhor tentei ver se tudo aquilo que eu escutei era verdade, ele continuou a falar calmo comigo, mas algo estava diferente.

Então aconteceu.

Ele estava acordando quando eu perguntei sobre as coisas que eu havia escutado, se ele me desse um fora seria o fim definitivo. Ele riu da minha cara e disse que eu estava louca, que ele nunca havia dito aquilo, e que eu não era importante.

Chorei, corri, me escondi, mesmo assim ele me encontrou, ficou parado de longe me olhando, gritei que odiava ele e que não o amava mais. Ele chorou, eu não entendi por que lágrimas caiam.

No último dia de nossa missão ele me beijou a face e me pediu desculpa. Senti-me uma idiota quando as minhas lágrimas começaram a cair e eu voltei correndo pra universidade, desde então aqui estou eu deitada numa cama e me perguntando por que eu não respondi nada pra ele, porque eu não disse que ele era um idiota.

Talvez eu não tenha conseguido demonstrar meus sentimentos, que dizer fazia anos que eu o amava, mas eu cansei de lutar por um amor que não vale à pena.

Levantei-me vagarosamente e olhei pela janela, estava anoitecendo e as flores de cerejeira estavam caindo lentamente.

Coloquei um agasalho e fui em direção ao meu local secreto, era um lago, talvez lá eu pensasse corretamente eu não sei.

Já estava quase totalmente escuro quando cheguei lá, sentei-me e comecei a ler em voz alta algo que eu escrevi há muito tempo atrás sobre meus sentimentos:

_Um dia eu pensei em criar uma canção, que descrevesse tudo o que eu sinto no momento e me ensinasse a ver o que eu não consigo enxergar. Meus olhos permanecem fechados para muitas coisas. Meu coração pulsa, mas em muitas dessas vezes sem sentido. Minha pele sente, mas não vibra de prazer com o toque que eu deveria ganhar daquele que eu sonho, talvez um sonho que ainda não chegou e o qual eu espero ansiosa, ou talvez ele esteja do meu lado sorrindo e meus olhos fechados não conseguem abrir._

_Eu sinto o vento nos meus cabelos, mas na verdade queria que ele os tocasse lentamente como se precisasse daquilo pra viver. Meus pés tocam a areia e correm quando eu percebo a presença daquele que me chama. Meus ouvidos escutam vozes, mas na verdade queria ouvir os sussurros dele dizendo que me deseja. Meus lábios procuram os dele, para sentir algo que alguém disse que se chamava amor._

_E por fim meus braços procuram envolver cada parte do corpo dele, que enfim irá me pertencer._

_Mas até lá estarei sonhando ansiosa ou acordando pra te encontrar._

Fechei os olhos e as minhas lágrimas caíram novamente, eu o amava tanto, mas ele nunca tinha retribuído, eu o queria, mas isso estava longe do meu alcance.

Senti alguém tocando em meus cabelos, o toque amoroso foi descendo para meu pescoço e depois para os meus braços, eu não queria abrir os olhos, eu tinha medo naquele momento.

Então ele sussurrou:

- eu te desejo, e depois disso sakura vem o beijo, será que assim você vai poder receber o amor que eu sinto por ti? Desculpe-me por tudo que eu te disse antes, eu não sabia o que era amor, até descobrir que era isso que eu sentia por ti e tinha medo que se admitisse você fugisse de mim, você estava tão distante, então menti e te ver chorar foi o pior.

Naquela fração de segundos eu pensei, na verdade falei em voz alta:

- daqui a pouco vou acordar desse sonho...

Então ele repetiu em meu ouvido:

- não vai, por que esse sonho acaba de se tornar realidade. Porque eu te amo

As minhas lagrimas caíram rapidamente e eu abrir os olhos, meus olhos encontraram-se com os dele, eram cor ônix, eram lindos, o perfume era o de sempre, o que eu amava, os lábios eram aqueles que eu sempre imaginei em beijar.

Ele sorriu:

- então, será que eu posso ter minha oportunidade agora?

Eu disse sim com a cabeça. Ele me beijou, uma explosão de sentimentos me invadiu à medida que o beijo era aprofundado, parte de mim queria entender o motivo daquilo estar acontecendo e a outra parte apenas queria sentir, e foi isso que eu fiz eu senti. Eu senti,senti e senti. Até cair adormecida nos braços da pessoa que me fez sentir o amor verdadeiro.

Fim

Carambaaaaaaaaaa acho que eu to enferrujada hehehe, espero que vocês gostem *.* e comentemmm para eu poder dar continuidade.

No próximo capitulo continua a história de ino e gaara *.*

Até a próxima!ps: nem consegui revisar tá mega tarde e a física me espera T.T


End file.
